Trennungsabsichten
Zusammenfassung Staffel 2, Folge 16: Draculaura and Clawd's differences aren't keeping them apart—until Clawdeen decides to throw a steak into their romance. Handlung Clawdeen angrily watches Clawd and Draculaura socializing at the other side of the creepateria. As bad luck never strikes once, Toralei, Meowlody und Purrsephone come to her table and pester Clawdeen about the budding romance they know her to be against. When they leave, Frankie joins Clawdeen at her table and voices her amazement that Draculaura can suppress her disgust of meat just to be with Clawd. Clawdeen realizes that Clawd doesn't know that Draculaura is a hardcore vegetarian and comes up with a plan to separate them. She gets herself a big steak and walks over to the couple's table, where she makes a show of placing the steak on the table under the guise of making sure her brother eats well before his game that night. Draculaura promptly faints and is carried off by Frankie. Clawd tries to go after them, but Clawdeen questions why he'd want to be with a weakling like Draculaura. Clawd realizes that Clawdeen knew she was going to harm Draculaura and voices his disgust of her act, then walks off. A table away, the Werkatzen slyly congratulate Clawdeen on the fact that she pulled such a great prank. Minutes later, Jackson, a new student and a human, is looking for a seat in the creepateria when he is made to trip by some jocks. Deuce and Heath watch the event from a nearby table. Deuce wonders aloud what a normie is doing at a monster school, to which Heath replies that the normie is his cousin. Deuce is surprised, but invites Jackson to come sit with them, stating that Monster High is for everyone. Clawdeen overhears the conversation and finally accepts that she made a big mistake by trying to separate Clawd and Draculaura. Clawdeen Wolf goes to the bathroom she knows Draculaura and Frankie to be in and apologizes, saying she shouldn't have done what she did to Draculaura and that she was afraid she was going to lose her best friend. Draculaura forgives her and even offers to stop seeing Clawd, but Clawdeen counters that Draculaura is the only girl she knows who is good enough for her brother. To prove she's seen the error of her ways, Clawdeen joins Clawd and Draculaura on the bleachers at the pool, where a competition takes place. Lagoona and Gil come out as the big winners and as they hold hands while accepting the cup, Toralei appears and takes a photo for the fearbook. Charakter "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten Referenzen * The title of the webisode is a play on the term "peer pressure". * Draculaura's reaction to the steak both plays on her being vegetarian and vampires' vulnerability to "stakes". Meilensteine * Jackson Jekyll and Ricky make their cartoon debuts. Jackson won't be heard speaking until "Miss Infearmation" and Ricky not until "Undo the Voodoo". * Incidentally, this is the first webisode where the term "normie" is used. Fehler * Early on during the creepateria scene, Scarah is animated as talking at her table. But there's no one she is talking to. * During Purrsephone's final appearance in the webisode, her lock of hair is on the wrong side of her head. Weiteres *The two Backgrounder that push over Jackson are unique to this webisode. Both use standard jacket-wearing bodies, but their heads are recycled from the fly boy and the hunchbacked boy. * Jackson Jekyll has been part of the Monster High since July of 2010. It took nearly a year for him to show up in the cartoon. It will again take almost a year before his main doll will be released. Kategorie:Webisode Kategorie:Staffel 2